iWill do anything for you
by H-Rex
Summary: Sam sees Carly being dragged out of a club against her will and has no tolerance for it, and comes to save the day. Cam one-shot.


**Heyy. I know its been awhile since I've wrote but I figured that since this was in my head why not? Its out of my character, usually I write Seddie, and I do still support them, but I've been into Cam lately, and it worked out nicely. Anyway, enough rambling, onto the story.**

**Carly's POV**

The night started out okay. The Under 21 club was blaring music that most people had never heard of and everybody was dancing. My date at the time was fun and slow songs we're fine, but it was when those certain songs came on when he wanted me to grind against him. I was reluctant but eventually agreed. I didn't like to dance like this, but he seemed to be into it, and I could feel his erection through his jeans.

"Let's go back to my apartment." I heard him yell over the music. I told him I wanted to stay here, but he didn't seem to want to take no for an answer and grabbed my arm and started to pull me through the crowd. I told him no again and tried to shake through his grip but to no prevail.

**Sam's POV**

I was standing near the DJ booth over the crowd. I was surveying the girls short skirts and how much they revealed (not that I minded) and rhat's when I saw her, struggling against him going towards the exit. It looked like she was trying to reason with him, even though it looked to the point where she should be stepping on his foot and walking away. I took the back stairs to approach them a couple feet before the door to leave grabbed her arm as gently as I could and quickly detached it from the guys grip. He reached out again but I cut him off quickly twisting his fingers back into an awkward position. It didn't take long until he started to protest.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing, this is my girlfriend here and she wanted to go!" He screamed at me, clearly I had upset him, well he needs to understand that this was my best friend and just because I had a crush on her didn't mean that any other best friend was going to let her walk out the door with some guy she clearly wasn't interested it. I eyed him and went to pull Carly into a whisper so he couldn't hear us.

"You dating this fool?" I asked her. She shook her head no and I knew that this guy was going to get beaten.

"Let me screw with him" I said with a smirk she was about to complain but I was already sauntering over there to confuse and maybe bruise the poor poor helpless little boy.

"Soooo, you're Carly's boyfriend?" I asked setting him up for the trap I knew he would fall right into.

"Yea, so if you would please-" He started before I cut him off as I stuck my hand out and smoothly said.

"I'm Samantha Puckett, her girlfriend, so if you would please get the hell out of our lives, you might live." I stated. Too bad this guy wasn't smart enough.

"I don't believe you, kiss her." He said. I made sure that my confident stance didn't falter but I knew Carly might not be up to that. She was bi, but I think she was more confused than anything else. And the factor that she was my best friend didn't exactly help, I didn't want to lose her at that, even if there was something to gain, there was way to much to lose. But I figured that maybe this guy would finally leave her alone so I turned onto my heel quickly, and Carly was unsure of what to do. Being the dominant one I brushed her hair out of her face and gently touched her cheek before bringing her lips to mine. They were soft like I had always imagined and she acted right away, pressing hers to mine with more force than I expected, and it was her tongue that brushed my lip and although I allowed it, I still took dominance over her exploring her mouth first before she had the chance to explore mine. We had finally parted for breath when I noticed that jerk she was with was still standing there mouth agape. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"What the hell did you just do, to my girlfriend, she wasn't yours to touch!" He shouted before he charged me. His arm was ready to throw a punch but I grabbed his arm midair and twisted it to the side. He yelped in pain. I wrapped my leg around his and kicked the back of his knee and pushed his chest. He ended sprawled out on the floor. I had attracted most of the club goers attention by now but I didn't care, this guy could not hurt my best friend, whether she was my girlfriend or not.

"Should've just believed me the first time idiotic boy." I whispered in his ear before getting up and kicking him in the side. Carly gave me a disapproving look but smiled when I slipped my hand into hers and we left the club with the unfortunate guy on the floor still. We walked home, since Carly lived close and it was awkwardly quiet, but our hands were still intertwined. She was shivering though.

"Your shivering, here, have my sweatshirt" I offered, already taking it off and letting her put it on. She seemed more comfortable as I let the cold air hit my arms making the hairs on them stand up. I was freezing, but it was well worth it to see her smile. We got to her apartment I pecked her on lips.

"Good night sweetie." I stated while pretending to go down the stairs to act as if I was going home. She looked confused but entered her apartment. I turned the corner and hopped onto the fire escape running up the steps swiftly and climbing through her opened window. I made myself comfy on her bed while listening to Spencer yell that something was on fire. The commotion calmed down fairly fast though and I could hear soft footsteps coming up the stairs and the door opened. Their stood a cute dumbfounded Carly Shay.

"How did you, but I just, and you were, oh never mind." She laughed and began changing for bed.

"What?" I smirked. "I told you I was spending the night, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I lied?" I said, knowing that that plan could bring an end to our friendship. But she just smiled again before lying down to rest her head on the pillow.

"Good night Samantha." She said before kissing me. And returned to lying down, it wasn't long before I heard her breathing steady.

"Good night Carly."

**Soooo. How was it? Reviews would be nice, not mandatory, but nice, just to know if you liked it or any mistakes I made. I think I'll keep this as a one shot, mostly because I have no ideas for a second chapter, so yea.**


End file.
